


mirror image

by cali_sunshine



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Insecurity, Kissing, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Mentioned Hilda Valentine Goneril, Mentioned Lorenz Hellman Gloucester, Trans Character, Trans Ignatz Victor, gay people :), himbo raphael propagranda, ignatz insecure but it is ok, im luv him, theyre in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27631664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cali_sunshine/pseuds/cali_sunshine
Summary: The cure for Ignatz's self doubt and self image issues is obviously cuddles and jokes with his boyfriend.
Relationships: Raphael Kirsten/Ignatz Victor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	mirror image

**Author's Note:**

> i was gonna go thru n make sure the grammar and spelling wuz good but i accidentally drank fabric softener earlier today and had to contact poison control so i had other things on my plate :\  
> this wuz gonna be Explicit but this tag needs more fluff so they took a 180

“I don’t think I can come out l-looking like this…” Ignatz fidgets around with lace trimmings that cling to his pale skin. Raphael has agreed to look away while he changed, facing the wall with his large hands covering his eyes.

“I’m sure you look great!” His smile is audible, making Ignatz feel a pang of guilt. He did say he would do this for his boyfriend… it was only fair.

Despite this, he felt silly looking at his reflection. Why did he have such skinny legs? The thigh highs he slid on are loose and fail to create any type of focus on his thighs. Training had definitely put on some muscle, but Ignatz seemed cursed to a scrawny body type with thin limbs and a short build. He sighs quietly. He doesn't even have leg hair… just a bit under his arms and some pubic hair. His ribs are strikingly noticeable below his chest; still not eating enough.

He glances at the back of Raphael’s head in worry. This was supposed to look alluring, right? All Ignatz could see was his flaws, a pale and undesirable body that is surely shameful for any boy to have. Scars sit both below his nipples and near his shoulders. Ignatz prefers to turn around and examine what he can of behind rather than think any longer on those. 

Quickly he stops that as well, considering it was rather sad to see panties that loosely hold to such a flat backside. He shudders at the remembrance that his spine is bony and visible. 

“I look bad.” The artist frowns, turning away from the mirror and back to his boyfriend. Shyly, he picks at his nails. 

Raphael quickly turns around before slapping his face in a hurry to cover his eyes and wait for the okay. Despite this, he uses a soft voice to speak: “Ig, you don't look bad in  _ anything _ . Can I see?”

A passive response of “I suppose.” 

Raphael moves his hands away, blinking hard once. Ignatz looks away under his gaze, scratching at his arm while his legs squeeze together in a sad attempt to hide. 

Raphael doesn't say anything, hands rested on his thighs. 

The smaller sighs sadly. “I'm sorry… I know I said that- I just don't think… I look really…”

“Ignatz, you look… really- erm… hot right now.” Raphael breathes out, flushed.

The artist immediately looks over in surprise. “W-What!?”

“Can you come here?”

Confused yet trusting Raphael, Ignatz takes slow steps to stand in front of the blonde. 

His face is uncharacteristically hot, cheeks flushed red. He reaches out his arms, crossing his legs to sit on the bed. Ignatz understands without a word and crawls into his hold. 

Sitting in between his legs, Ignatz leans into his hold and against his chest. 

“You're being hard on yourself again…” Raphael frowns, a hand resting on his pale thigh. Ignatz sighs, looking away. 

Raphael gently rubs his hand on the other’s thigh, shifting around awkwardly for a second. “Iggy, I’m not exaggerating! You look… really good in that. I mean- you look great all the time, you're really cute you know…” He chuckles, blushing. “But, like…” he whistles as emphasis. “Wow!” 

Ignatz can't help the laugh that leaves him. “I'm glad you think that, I- um… think you're very attractive too…”

Raphael smiles wide, flexes his pecs for just a second; making Ignatz’s glasses steam in his flustered reaction.

“I still think you need to eat more, but Ignatz, you're adorable. Inside and out.”

Ignatz smiles, adjusting his glasses shyly. “You're so kind to me, Raphael.”

The blonde leans down, Ignatz quick to move and press their lips together. They smile against each other's faces.

Ignatz moves his legs, Raphael getting the message and laying his back down against his bed. The two change the position until it's Ignatz laying on top of the blonde. His small hands cup Raphael’s face as they kiss, one of Raphael’s hands holding their chests together while the other lies on Ignatz’s butt. 

Pulling away for air, Ignatz rests his chin on his lover's chest, staring into eyes blissfully. Raphael laughs, moving his arms until he’s hugging Ignatz tight against him.

“R-Raph!” Ignatz wheezes in his hold. 

“Like I said, you're so cute Ignatz! I can't let go of you!” Raphael rocks back and forth, smiling wide. 

Ignatz struggles against him. “Too tight! Gah-!”

He cherishes a few more moments of choking until it registers that Ignatz is tiny and definitely can't breathe right now. His group loosens with a shy chuckle. 

Ignatz coughs, gasping for breath as he sits up. 

“Oops.” Raphael rubs the back of his neck. “Sorry pumpkin…”

“Goddess, you truly are stronger than a bear!”

A pleased smile blossoms on his face. “Guess Linhardt was right about that!” 

Ignatz hoarsely laughs, “Save that for the battlefield, I don't think anyone could escape.”

“Aw, why would I hug the bad guys?”

The painter shakes his head, flopping back down to lay atop the bigger comfortably. He closes his eyes and allows some relaxation, feeling the other wrap his arms (albeit much looser) around him again.

His large hand moves over to cup his bottom again, making Ignatz open his eyes and raise his head. “W-Why do you keep trying to feel my butt!?” 

Raphael laughs bashfully. “No reason! I’m just resting my hands!”

“I don't think that's a very normal place to rest your hands, Raphael.”

“Awww come on! But Hilda always rests her hands on her butt!”

Ignatz giggles, “Don't talk about that! Wh-” He laughs louder. “Why do you even know that?”

“Cuz she told me! Told me it's the perfect way to stand.” He smiles proudly. “When I watch Linhardt fish, I always stand like that.”

“You what!?” He laughs even louder, removing his glasses. “Raph- Don’t just… pfft- hahaha!”

“Hey, it's not funny!” The large smile on his face contradicts his own statements. “I bet even Lorenz stands like that.”

He demonstrates this, moving his arms to awkwardly lay below his body and hold stiffly to his backside. 

“You have to scowl like him too,” Ignatz giggles. “Otherwise it's not truly authentic.”

Raphael follows his instructions, making the smaller burst out laughing again. 

He laughs with him, moving his arms back to where they lay before. 

It was moments like these that filled him with so much joy. Hearing Ignatz laugh was better than any divine blessing the Goddess could give. If anything, the boy laying with him was a blessing himself. 

He kisses the top of his head, making Ignatz look into his eyes happily.

“Raph,” he blushes. “I really really love you.”

Raphael fakes a gasp. “Is this your confession!? Ignatz, I love you too!” 

Ignatz chuckles again, scooting upwards to give a passionate kiss. His glasses are hit just a bit, moved the slightest bit askew from their spot on his nose. 

He pulls away to nuzzle against his face lovingly for just a bit, happily leaning into the touch of Raphael’s hands when they move to cradle his head. 

Ignatz exhales contently into fluffy blonde locks, closing his eyes slowly. Funny, it was only a bit ago where his mind was filled with nothing but disappointment and self doubt. 

All he could think about now was the future he had planned with the man next to him. 

**Author's Note:**

> short and not v good but i hope you enjoyed! :) pls feel free to comment  
> im so happy im fic 69... i did it guys now pay me money   
> goes back to doing nothing but watching oneyplays and thinking abt ignatz*


End file.
